


It Will Be Okay

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [41]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two brothers would be okay, as long as they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted October 9, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/133087.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #052, Blind Faith

They walked towards the expensive car and Mokuba's footsteps fell softly on the hard ground, hesitant and wary.

"It'll be okay - as long as we're together."

Mokuba nodded and clutched his brother's hand tighter.

When the reached the door, Gozaburo's disgustingly unwelcome sneer made Mokuba shudder.  
But as long as he was with Seto he thought, it would be okay. He trusted that Seto was right and that it really would be okay.

It was not the ideal situation, but it was infinitely better than being passed over and shuffled around for months and months.

They reached the car. The driver opened the door for them.

As they climbed into the car, Mokuba winced. The compartment was rank with the stale smell of old cigars and he tried not to breathe in too deeply.

He huddled against his brother and tried not to stare directly at the imposing man sitting on the opposite seat.

Seto gave an strong look at Gozaburo before turning his head to look at his little brother. He smiled softly.

Mokuba let out a deep sigh, straightened, raised his head up high, and looked at the man who would take care of them from now on with more courage than he actually felt.

They would be okay.


End file.
